LOVE PRISONER
by MagicalMe007
Summary: Just what happens when you get Ganondorf captures the bossy village girl through the powers of his minions!
1. Chapter 1: LOVE TOY

Chapter 1: LOVE TOY

Ilia was talking to Link – scolding him when it happened. The Dark Lord's minions had taken her away from her home – never to see it again. They ran so fast on the ugly beasts that they rode upon. Away to the Twilight Realm they took her. She cried for Link to come and save her but no sign out of him was there – he wasn't coming.

She was thrown into a small room deep within the Twili palace. She cried as the door was locked and the key banished from ever getting any chance to be in her hands as an ogre of such stench had wobbled away with it. For hours she sat there until her thoughts of home were interrupted.

A heavy set of boots clanked down the steps leading into her prison. A large broad shadow seeped across the cold stone floor. She shivered in her skin as it drew closer. Finally a dark figure merged from the darkness. He grabbed one of the bars of the cell door. Ilia looked up at him – he was terrifying to lay eyes upon as his golden havens were the only thing that she could make out.

"W-Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" She cowered into the corner as she heard a click of the lock coming undone. The door swung open slowly. He did not say a word but only stalked over to her. He got a better look at the pale village girl.

"You have nothing to fear as long as you obey. Please be quite or you might not see the light of day tomorrow." The dark figure grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to his chambers. She was thrown to the bed.

"What do you want!?" She still couldn't see him in all the darkness – the night in the Twilight Realm was like falling into a pit of nothing but black. She flailed her arms in the air to swat him away but she hit hard armor hurting herself.

"Quiet I told you – there is no need to be so frustrated. I have no intention in hurting you."

"Then tell me at least who are you?"

He straightened his posture and stood back from her – what did his name matter to her? He took a deep breath – this was pointless but he would tell her anyways. She looked at him angered but still listened intensively.

"My name is Ganondorf – not that you will need it though... but I suppose you may refer me as that. Besides why does it matter to you?" Ganondorf was quite the hard man to get through to. After all being so cold-hearted would do that to you especially after hundreds of years. She looked at him – what a funny name – Ganondorf. Funny enough it suited him though.

"I was just wondering who my capture might be... since once Link gets here to save me I will point you out so he can take care of you!" She folded her arms in disgust. Ganondorf grunted – he did not like the sound of that. He hated people interfering with his plans.

"Very well I will just have to make you mine so you will not call upon that boy! No one will interfere with my plans!" Ganondorf pinned poor Ilia to the bed. He had plans for her alright – to make her become his and only his – it was about time he got someone anyhow. She panicked – what was he going to do with her and her fragile body? She was only young. Ganondorf then paused for a moment. "Wait... you are too young. You are still a child – what was I thinking? I can't possibly be that desperate! You my dear will have to wait until you are older to feel the pleasure that only a woman should feel. Very well then... but you shall be restrained to this room and only this room." Ganondorf got off of her and left the fifteen-year-old alone. He wanted some one good. She would suit him fine but she was too young and hadn't even matured yet!

He kept her prisoner in the palace along with keeping his words of not touching her until she had become a woman. Years soon quickly flew by and she had gotten a bit tolerant of him but still hated him. She was freshly turned eighteen by this time and Ganondorf had his eyes set upon her. She was like a prize to him – one that he would treasure for so long and then probably become useless in the end.

One night she sat alone like all the other but not for long when Ganondorf had joined her. He had shut and locked the door behind him. Ilia frowned at his actions – she did not like where this was going. He smirked at her.

"Tonight my dear you shall receive all that I have to offer you. Like I promised – I shall give you that of what I want you to have!" He again had pinned her down like he had done so many years ago except this time he would not hold back – she was old enough now which made all the difference.

"No – you can't! I don't want this! Besides what would your family say about this!?" Ilia gave him a harsh look – one that read 'you filthy bastard'. Ganondorf laughed at her comment – he found her anger quite soothing.

"My family is dead. Long time have they been dead and thus they cannot stop me! You will be mine tonight!" Ganondorf had quite the tight grip on her. She winced in pain from it. Tears came to her eyes as she realized her future.

"I don't want to be your whore!" She tried to squirm out of his grasp but all tries were futile. He was quite pleased – he always wanted to make love to a girl and now finally he had the pleasure to. She was in terror though – this huge man was going to have his way with her!

"I am afraid you have no choice my dear! You will and you will like it!" Ganondorf put one of his hands up to her neck – beginning to choke her but it did stop her from moving. He began to undo the lace on the back of her dress. He was hungry for lust and lust is what he would get. She went wide-eyed knowing that he was truly serious about getting what he wanted and he would not let anything get in his way.

He slipped the headdress off of his own head as he became aroused by the very thought of him finally getting to have the pleasure a king deserved. Ilia was frightened of Ganondorf and he knew it – he even tormented her about it. Ilia was then stripped of her dress by the Dark Lord. He released his hand off of her throat, she gasped for air. Ganondorf on the other hand took the precious time to remove the armor that he wore on his upper body letting it hit the floor. Ilia was froze stiff – she knew that if she tried to fight his will he would kill her but if she just laid there he would have his way with her body – she didn't know what to do.

He flicked his shirt off revealing his well built torso which made Ilia blush – at least he was strong unlike some of the rumors mentioning that he was fat – guess not. He remained quite the bad boy as he dared to get her bra off of her – she scowled at him but he continued anyways.

"Why did it have to be me!? Why am I then one to be made into such a wreck – to fall into your submission!" Ilia didn't understand why Ganondorf chose her to be his whore nor anything else that he might please. She hated everything about him – surely there must be some sort of sick, twisted girl who loved him who would want him.

"Because you are the one they brought back to me. The one lucky girl they snatched up to be mine – looks like those minions of mine are not as stupid as they look! After all they did bring me back such a cute girl to play with!" Ganondorf stroked the side of her face with his callused thumb. She tried to bite it out of her rage.

One by one he pulled off his boots and threw them over into the pile of armor on the floor along with Ilia's dress. She tried to cover herself but Ganondorf only pried her arms off her chest again. He grinned as she spied something rising within his pants. She did not like the look of the size of the thing.

"You will not stick that in me!" She flat out refused his offer that was included in her bad night. Ganondorf found her amusing – he loved her angry nature – it turned him on which just made matters worse.


	2. Chapter 2: COULD THIS BE REAL?

Chapter 2: COULD THIS BE REAL?

Ganondorf had Ilia under his body ready to take what he desired and that was her virginity. She on the other hand did not want to accept her fate – to become practically his whore. He grinned as she lay there in her undergarments. He was only in his pants revealing the rest of his well muscled body to her.

She had urges to touch what she always wanted to see in a man – she loved strong men who could do their chores right and obey her desires. Ganondorf may have had the body for it but him listening to her would be the last thing on his mind. He listened to no one but yet he expected every one to obey him! That was one of the ways most thought that he was crazy for but Ganondorf like always didn't care what the people thought of him.

That dying wish of hers would soon die when he would finally take her as his with the rough sex that he had planned out for months – years even. She wished she could disappear from under him as he drew in close to try and slip of the final garment on her chest and then he would attack her panties.

He snaked his hands around her back and found the latch. He unhooked her bra revealing her fair sized breasts. She shivered from a cold that hit her hard as the wind blew through a small opening in the window.

"Cold are we? Very well then I shall close that or I too will be a bit cold." Ganondorf got up off of her for the first time in what seemed like forever. He shut the window tightly making sure that it would not swing back open like some of them did.

"Yes I was a bit chilly – but still I do not want you to proceed with such madness as this! I do not want to be your sex slave!" Ilia began to shed a few tears as she thought of probably how pointless her existence would be if he did make her into a slave only for his sexual pleasures. She wished so badly for some one to come and save her but then again no one came and with the way things seemed no one would.

"Who said I would make you into that? I have no intentions for that... with all due respect I am not that barbaric if I do say so myself." Ganondorf gave her a half crooked smile from underneath his long fiery red hair which he flicked out of his face. She was torn – he was truly handsome but yet so evil that she didn't know what to do with him.

"Then what is it you plan to do with me? I would love to know why you have kept as a prisoner for so long." She was frustrated – what stirred the man about her? So many things were such a mystery for her. Even Ganondorf himself was quite the mystery.

"I will tell you once I am done." And with that he climbed back onto the bed and began to strip her of her underwear – she shrilled out a loud yell as if she was in terror. Trying so hard to swat his hands away but all he needed to stop her was one mighty hand of his that caught the two and then so the rest with the other. He flicked her panties onto the floor joining the rest – all that was left was what Ganondorf wore on his bottom.

She tried again to squirm out of his grasp but all tried were unsuccessful. He began to slip his pants down with his free hand doing it nice and slowly. Ilia felt the heat rise within her cheeks as Ganondorf revealed himself to her. He knew that she couldn't resist his body – he sensed the lust glittering in her eyes even though her mind screamed that this couldn't be what she wanted.

Ganondorf flicked off his pants and undergarments into the pile as well. Ilia was terrified – he was huge making for sure that it would probably hurt. He grinned as he pulled her waist in close to his. He could see the fear and sorrow in her eyes quite clearly.

"Don't worry I wont be rough... so stop giving me that look." Ganondorf kissed her softly on her tear stained cheek. She didn't understand – why was he trying to be so nice? Ilia couldn't figure out the man before her – was he going to enslave her or not?

He then let himself slip into her slowly trying to reduce the pain she might experience. She winced in pain anyways though – he was quite the large man after all he was almost nine feet tall. He moved slowly against her body making it eventually pleasurable for the both of them. She eventually was moaning out his name as her was driving her crazy.

She didn't know what to do – this handsome devil of a man was taking her over the edge. She eventually gave into her instincts and let him have his way with her. She eventually gave him small kisses until she was totally engulfed by them. Soft tongues clashed as the two colours of people met.

He did drive her to her limit at last as she arched her back to his touch. He was driven over the edge along with her making it all that better. Once the moment of intensity was over the two were tired and in need of sleep. Ilia curled up into his arms and fell fast asleep under the covers of the bed.

~*~

When morning came Ilia awoke abruptly of having a dream of succumbing to Ganondorf. She then realized that it wasn't a dream when she met his green face still peaceful from sleep but not for long as one of his eyes had peeped open. She then remembered that he still never answered her question of why he wanted her there with him.

"Ganondorf I believe you still haven't answered my question from last night. Are you going to answer it."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes – please tell me."

"It is because..." Ganondorf took a deep breath to finally tell her about how he felt, "I love you... okay – you happy now." Ilia giggled – the Dark Lord Ganondorf who was all high and mighty fell in love with simple and plain her.

"You love me!? HA! ME! YOU LOVE ME! OH GOD YOU CERTAINLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BAD JOKE OF YOURSELF!" she laughed loudly at him making him feel like he was nothing. He didn't laugh with her and he didn't smile. She looked back over at him – okay maybe she had said the wrong thing but still how in the name of Hyrule did this man fall for her?!

"Oh. I see I'm just some big joke – thanks I really appreciate being mocked for having special feelings for someone!" Ganondorf was quite sarcastic about her comment. It made him feel so terrible – so much for the first time he wanted to cry and just wanted to slip back into the shadows never to try to find something so real and so wonderful again. He might have been a big brute but still he too could feel all those feelings that everyone else could – he just wasn't the type to show them.

Ilia felt sorry now for laughing at his feelings for her – it was the first time that he ever had told anyone that he loved the small, strict village girl. Love was like a crime for him from everyone else's view. She hugged him hoping that maybe he would cheer up – she didn't like to see people sad.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf. I never knew you had such feelings within you for me... why didn't you tell me before?" Ilia was confused again – if he loved her then why didn't he just tell instead of putting her through hell?

"I was afraid that you might reject me... since look at me – I don't exactly look like the worlds top man! Nor am I like that pretty boy Link!" Ganondorf was afraid that she might not approve of him. Ilia understood now. Ganondorf wasn't wanting the hero to know about his intentions or he would've slain him right there and then – going after him like the crazy man Link was trying to bring as much justice as he could to the world.

Ganondorf obviously hated the fine hero of a man for spoiling all of his future plans. He was determined to not let it happen this time. He wanted to finally be able to experience such a wonderful thing as love that all other living things were aloud to feel except for him in the eyes of society. He truly was not all evil – that was impossible – nothing is pure of one or the other.

Ilia did not know this of Ganondorf until he told her he loved her – he was not the lovable type so it was hard to tell if he liked someone or not but if he hated you it was very apparent that he did. Ganondorf knew obviously that he wasn't totally evil – he had some good in him but it was very faint and the only girl who would get a taste of it was the one in front of him.

"Ganondorf... Why is it that you love me?" Ilia truly was afraid of the man and didn't even know if she loved him back. She remained quite stiff for the rime being though.

"The same reason why you have a crush on Link – because it's just what you feel."

"How? How did you know I had a crush on him?"

"Do you really think that I am that blunt – I have quite the sharp senses so there's nothing you can hide." Ilia froze – nothing? He knew everything about her just by probing into her mind with his dark magic. Ganondorf chuckled at her fear. "there is nothing to fear Ilia – The one you should fear the most now would be the very man you admired. Link will hunt you down and try to rid you along with me for your deeds."

"What deeds? I didn't do anything wrong." Ilia didn't quite catch his drift but one thing was for certain Link eventually would come to try and rid him out of the world and now along with Ilia who was brought to her sins from Ganondorf's actions upon her.

"You have indeed in his eyes... Well think about what would Link do if you told him you had sex with me and enjoyed it? He wouldn't be proud of you for it thats for sure so watch yourself – he likes to strike a bit of force even though he is small but yet you don't need to. As long as you promise your love to me then I can promise you that I will protect you with my life." She looked up into his eyes intensively as she thought of the options he just gave her. On one hand Link would destroy her for her sinful deeds of making love with the darkest man on the planet or she could try to love him and live prosperously. Could she trust Ganondorf though?


End file.
